Biohazard Outbreak Original Soundtrack
Biohazard Outbreak Original Soundtrack (バイオハザード アウトブレイク オリジナル・サウンドトラック, ou Resident Evil Outbreak Original Soundtrack) est sorti le 25 février 2004. La composition est dirigée par Akihiko Matsumoto, un compositeur réputé dans les bandes originales de films. Il est secondé par Tetsuya Shibata, Kento Hasegawa et Masato Kouda, qui ont travaillé sur la série des Devil May Cry; Etsuko Yoneda, qui a travaillé sur Project Justice; et Mitsuhiko Tanako, qui a contribué sur Super Street Fighter II et The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Les arrangements additionnels sont assurés par Kae M. Black et par Akira Morishita. Pistes #'Biohazard Outbreak Main Title Theme' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Kae M. Black #:Thème d'introduction. #'Character Select' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #:Thème du menu principal. #'Happy Hour Jam Session' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #:Jouée lors de la séquence au J's Bar. #'The Plague Cometh' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Thème du scénario "Épidémie". #'Split Seconds' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Jouée lors du compte à rebours. #'Boom! You're Dead!' #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuhiko Takano #:Jouée lors de l'explosion près du bar. #'Distant Future' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Akira Morishita #:Thème de fin d'"Épidémie". #'Into the Unknown' #:Composition originale: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiko Takano #:Thème du scénario "Sueurs froides". #'Freezer Burn' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Jouée lors du compte à rebours pour l'élévateur. #'One Big Mutha' #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuhiko Takano #:Thème de combat contre le Mutant-G. #'The Unpleasant Train' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Akira Morishita #:Thème de fin de "Sueurs froides". #'No Rest for the Wicked' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Thème du scénario "La Ruche". #'Here, There, Everywhere' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Jouée lors de l'apparition de l'homme-sangsue. #'Despair' #:Composition et arrangement: Kento Hasegawa #:Thème de combat face à la sangsue géante. #'The Waterway of Darkness' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Akira Morishita #:Thème de fin de "La Ruche". #'Result Screen' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #:Thème de fin de scénario. #'The Fire Within' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Thème du scéanrio "L'enfer". #'Hell on Earth' #:Composition et arrangement: Kento Hasegawa #:Jouée dans les dernières minutes du scénario "L'enfer". #'Laying it on the Line' #:Composition et arrangement: Masato Kouda #:Thème de combat contre la suspendue. #'Of Wisdoms, Truths, and Tyrants' #:Composition et arrangement: Masato Kouda #:Thème du scénario "Le moment de vérité". #'The Torment of Time' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #:Jouée lors de la fuite de l'université de Raccoon. #'Thanatos is Born' #:Composition et arrangement: Kento Hasegawa #:Thème de combat contre Thanatos. #'Thanatos Revisited' #:Composition et arrangement: Kento Hasegawa #:Thème de combat contre Thanatos-R. #'3rd Time's the Charm' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata et Etsuko Yoneda #:Thème du combat final contre Thanatos-R. #'Biohazard Outbreak -Reprise-' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Kae M. Black #:1er thème de fin du "Moment de vérité. #'The Extermination' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto, Kae M. Black et Akira Morishita #:2ème thème de fin du "Moment de vérité. #'The Resident Evil Outbreak ~ Staff Roll' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Kae M. Black #:Jouée lors des crédits du jeu. #'The Big Picture' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Umbrella' #:Composition: Akihiko Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Akihiko Matsumoto et Akira Morishita #:Jouée lors de la cinématique de fin. #'So Many Options' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #:Thème du menu des options. #'Gallery Screen' #:Composition et arrangement: Etsuko Yoneda #:Thème du mode Galerie. Galerie Out OST Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) Out OST Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture Out OST Booklet2.png|Notice: pistes Out OST Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires Out OST Booklet4.png|Notice: commentaires Out OST Booklet5.png|Notice: commentaires Out OST Booklet6.png|Notice: commentaires Out OST Box1.png|Boîtier (avant) Out OST Box2.png|Boîtier (arrière) Out OST Disc.png|Disque Out OST Obi.png|Preuve d'achat Out OST Tray.png|Intérieur pochette en:BIOHAZARD OUTBREAK Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Bandes Originales